A wide variety of audio devices are available, including speakers, audio headsets, and the like For example, audio headsets may be used for telephony, listening to music, listening to spoken words or speech, or otherwise receiving sound waves. Also, a number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), stereo systems, and the like, typically include speakers to allow audio signals such as music, speech, etc., to be output and heard by a user.
Unfortunately, some people have a hearing impairment or a hearing deficiency. These people may in some cases have a hearing profile that deviates from what may be considered “normal” or typical hearing characteristics. The deviations may range from a slight hearing loss to a severe hearing impairment. There are many different types of hearing impairments or hearing deficiencies. Such hearing impairment, at least in some cases, may inhibit or decrease a person's ability to receive or listen to audio signals from audio devices and other electronic equipment.